gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17/Archive 5
Archive http://i.imgur.com/fEbzsl.jpg CONGRATS, YOU CREATED AN ARCHIVE PAGE :P 23:22, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Some guy just edited the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars page with a name that someone like Sean would make. You think he made a new sockpuppet account? ( ) 01:02, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 There's nothing we can do about him. Even Wikia has tried all they can with him. ( ) 01:11, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree but there's nothing we do but get him blocked for good with each sockpuppet account he makes. ( ) 01:24, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 That'd be highly advised because he is something else. ( ) 01:39, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I sure will. But hey, I'm going to be at work tomorrow for my third day for six hours :( so I'm leaving you and RainingPain to watch out for anything that's going on because I won't be on here until 3:00 PM (Eastern Time). ( ) 01:50, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes try to get a job. I can tell you it won't be easy (as my manager gives me tasks where I stare at the job like :O lmaoo but you are getting paid for your hard work. Just make sure you can get to your job and you'll be fine. Also, if you put your best and get paid, you can use your hard earned money for new games and girls :D lmaooo. ( ) 02:25, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Vehicle Features I have added a page for the features, feel free to add to it. I just did the ground work on it. Leo68 (talk) 00:35, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Vehicles Hey in the page vehicle features or something you described the under glow right I guess that it will be available mostly to the higher end models and not all the vehicles. And a suggestion for all the sections can you try to separate them in the game they appear in like a table or a sub heading I know this is a bit of a work but I think this will be better when navigating and to know which vehicle is available in which game. What do you say? --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 14:23, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok so who made this page anyways --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 14:37, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes it is definitely better as the door ajar page is condensed I along with many other features into one page. Fuzzy dice I know one car which is the yardie lobo what are the other two? Enlighten me. And ya just keep take this as a suggestion when I tell you that we shall segregate the vehicles into their specific games as it gives an easier option of viewing certain vehicles. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 14:47, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Ah yes. You are right I guess you can add it. Why don't you go ahead and add the group.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 14:54, November 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Thanks for the birthday message. Leo68 (talk) 22:58, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Gta V Hey could you once check out the vehicles in gta v page as I think that now that the game is out we don't need to still reference to the trailers like it says that "in a brief scene in the trailer over head wires" I think we can edit it to make it better. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 12:45, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Adoption If nothing happens on your adoption request, leave a message on Merrystar's wall, she appears to take care of adoption requests. 13:07, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Check the page and read the vehicles in gta v where it states they the lines overhead are probably for trains I think that this much speculation is not required after the game is out so yeah. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 13:30, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Infernus Still useless for me. Looking for references to other games absolutely everywhere is redundant, especially when it was not the developers' intention. 18:45, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, that's likely, but I prefer to keep the page only with what we already know about it. Once the game is released, we'll add. 12:27, November 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Job You certainly have improved ever since your promotion request. I see that you do more to contribute the wiki 'and' that you have improved your grammar. You are also quite active, which is something that *some* of us don't share. Keep up the good work, and perhaps you'll be patroller in no time. :) Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:49, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Dodo Man you were right about it, next time I'll shut the hell up. Despite you hoped so, no manufacturer/new name for the Jet. And the Dodo has no manufacturer as well. 00:37, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Scarface http://i.imgur.com/fEbzsl.jpg 12:31, November 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Congrats man! I'm so happy for you! Also, like CJ Jr. said you are really improving here and I hope you become a patroller soon! Keep up the good work! ( ) 16:35, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: I really wonder how can you be blind until you don't even see what you said about other users (fucking Brazilians, fucking Israeli, fucking blacks, etc.) and accuse all other users of being guilty. Ilan employed me per community vote, and I guess he trusts me, as well as the entire admins/patrollers. As for this fuck off thing, I don't even remember having said this about him or anyone. Probably a random invention to say I am a bad guy and etc., and that he has never done anything wrong (he doesn't even know me IRL, how I am, he just judges me behind a screen, LMAO, and a couple of days ago I got a "Fuck your mother and don't be a patroller" here from a "Ilan 3 xD" -_-). Good thing to see you are a bureaucrat there. PS: I don't have a Shitbook account. Never for me. 13:22, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I still wonder why did he decided to harass me. I started as a Wikia contributor after him. I remember that I spoke to him a single time prior to his infinite block. I remember it was in August, he was saying the Swift is related to Taylor Swift. I just asked him to stop (then Dodo8 messaged me to tell me he was blocked). After he unblocked, we did not talk, he called Smurfynz a "bitch" before LS11sVaultBoy blocked him for good. He started then to message me on the Watch Dogs Wiki after his first sockpuppet account was blocked. We had a friendly chat, but for some reason, after a couple of days, he messaged me and Smashbro8 "Fuck you" with no reason. After this I decided to stop talking with him (I had an occasion with Smashbro8 to tell him why do we ignore him). Then things went out of control for him, he regularly posted insults here and on the WD Wiki. As for my insults, I just once told him "I don't give a fuck about you", and I regret it, he was messaging me with more insults and I was already angry enough with RazorShotter (BTW, he looks like more a 123johnpaul to me than anything else). I'm sorry if it had to come to this. I would have kindly talked with him but since he ignores it each time I stopped. And about you, you're getting harassed probably because you should have never got involved in this. As for the GTA Wiki, I don't know why does he still try to enter here, as I noticed he's been editing on the German GTA Wiki, and since he's not blocked yet, there's no reason for him to stop editing there. Sad to see how can persons waste their life on the Internet. Instead of doing cool things (hanging out with friends and other stuff), they just live their entire life behind a screen, without realizing they are stupidly losing their time, while they could do better. I honestly hope someday he will question himself on his behavior and think about it. 15:13, November 17, 2014 (UTC) PS4 I'm not going to get much hands-on but we test-transferred my profile because there have been reports of issues so I've had a bit of a look around. Physics - I haven't noticed anything different. Crash deformation - seems the same, online might have a bit closer to story mode crash modelling. Lots of control/view options. Smurfynz (talk) 03:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) It might take a few days for that information to come through since everyone has to re-start story mode from the beginning, the side-missions to unlock them might not be available right from the start. I've seen some snapmatics of the stock car Stallion in Online but haven't seen anything to unlock them yet. Smurfynz (talk) 19:46, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, missed your question about the transfer from PS3 to PS4. Was pretty simple if you followed the instructions. *Logged into PSN on PS4 with same account as used on PS3. *Completed Prologue and 1st Franklin mission. *Brought up Online menu and selected character transfer. *OK through all the warnings. *Return to story mode for 5 minutes. *Load up Online and see message that transfer complete. *Play online. p.s. re the Kraken revert, you did more than add the bullet and the price, you removed the delivery info. I would have just over-edited rather than using undo otherwise. Smurfynz (talk) 21:21, November 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Honestly, I am really impressed with the new Peyote Plants and their abilities however, I feel that it is a little too cartoony for how realistic GTA tries to be these days. I just don't want GTA going the direction that made Saints Row a huge turnoff and failure (cartoony). But I can tell I am gonna have fun shitting on people while playing as a bird. I hope they'd let you play as an animal still after collecting all plants. ( ) 17:46, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I cant wait to buy a PS4/Xbox One but I'm still thinking about it. The Peyote Plants really push me to want to buy one though. ( ) 17:55, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 20:57, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Image warning http://gta.wikia.com/File:ContenderDRLs.png - Invalid naming convention, no licence template applied. If you go to the page, you can add the template but given the name is wrong too, I would just rename on your PC and re-upload and add the template then. Smurfynz (talk) 21:27, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Just remember to follow the naming scheme of the pictures. You can use pictures and footage from the games, so long as they aren't edited. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:49, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Merge Horns page? Hey Andre. You think we should merge the Horns page with the Vehicle Features page and leave a redirect? And how dare that guy post such rudeness on your page. ( ) 22:46, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well honestly, the vehicle license plates page was a large page to merge and I got it done. We could merge Horns but if you don't want to I'll just add a short section with a main article part :). ( ) 23:41, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Holy crap it's a blue whale! I think I really should get an Xbox One now and get GTA V. By the way do you have to have a social club account to get the exclusive vehicles such as the Marshall? ( ) 00:27, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ooohhhh this is a hard decision. Part of me feels that since they are named differently, they should have separate pages. But at the same time, the vehicles just have stock car livery and a slightly different performance and should be under the variants section of their parent pages. I have no idea but just like how we merged the Bugstars Van and Postal Van, we could rather keep the stock cars in the variants section of their own parent pages. I think the Go Go Monkey Blista page should stay separate though. And I need to make a Social Account. What do you need to make one? Must you have on your Xbox Live to make an account? ( ) 00:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Agreed. But are you getting of the new games that came out recently like NBA 2K15, Call of Duty Advanced Warfare, Far Cry 4? ( ) 00:53, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes I want Far Cry 4 and COD AW. Too bad Battlefield Hardline isn't being released this year cause I want that game so bad. It looks so cool to me! ( ) 01:08, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Actually Ghosts was pretty bad according to reviews on multiplayer but I can tell you that Far Cry 3 was the shit! Try it man! I'm so ready for Far Cry 4! ( ) 01:26, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Trawling snapmatics That's where I got that Bike that I thought was the Bagger - will double check it later today on the PS4, I'm not sure it's a Vader either. I have seen snapmatics of what looks like the new big yacht - It looks like it's a re-modelled Dignity - was tagged with the Daddy's Little Girl mission name. http://prod.hosted.cloud.rockstargames.com/ugc/gta5photo/ZHrYEG9psUSmHavdS8XxOQ_0_0.jpg Signing off now. 2am and just finished work. Smurfynz (talk) 13:14, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Go Go Monkey Blista It is a different model with a different name so it could have it's own page. The stats are exactly the same, so is the design, and the car is just a livery painted over it. If the stock cars don't, or won't, have their own pages, I see no reason to keep Go Go Monkey Blista separate. I'd say merge and add the picture of the livery variant in the infobox (or in the Variants section). 17:08, November 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: It's so shameful. Just shameful. And you know what's funny? I thought I was the only one who wasn't growing up in life lmao. ( ) 17:47, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 And I'm here upset that I can't drive at my age yet, nor have I had my first girlfriend or attended prom. I think I should be glad for what I have now cause sitting here crying to be unblocked is way worse than what I'm goin thru. Lol. ( ) 17:56, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Dukes headlights They are concealed, with a vertical sliding cover, technically not pop-up but sufficient to be included in that section. Smurfynz (talk) 00:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Possibly, although the "also known as" kind of covers it. I'm also wanting to check the Ruiner on PS4 because it has pop-ups that don't actually pop on PS3. Smurfynz (talk) 00:36, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Fatherhood I just noticed your question to Smurfynz. It's good and bad being a father. Half the time, you can't keep them out of your sight, the other half, they annoy the hell out of you, but I'll tell you this much, it's one of the greatest things ever. They're your life. Leo68 (talk) 01:41, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I was 23 when my eldest was born (22 years ago next month). Pretty much half my lifetime. I can't really remember what it was like not being a parent. It's a lifelong commitment, even more than marriage. Now that my youngest is 13, we are just starting to get some independence back - we actually have a social life again, at least one that doesn't revolve around parenthood. Smurfynz (talk) 01:59, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Go Go Moneky Blista Só pra explicar porque eu coloquei a página do Go Go Monkey Blista pra juntar com a do Blista Compact de novo. É porque eu acho melhor fazermos a mesma coisa que fizemos com a página do Bugstars Van, clica no nesse último link, viu como já levou direto pra parte da página do Burrito que fala sobre a van da Bugstar? Se apenas deletarmos a página do Go Go Monkey Blista, então vamos ter que ficar redirecionando o hiperlink pra página do Blista Compact toda vez que quisermos falar do Monkey Blista, Go Monkey Blista|Blista Compact, o que é bem menos rápido e prático, fora que fazendo desse jeito o link nem leva direto pra parte da página que fala do Monkey Blista. Eu pelo menos acho melhor fazer igual a página da van do Bugstar, o que você acha? 558050 Talk 11:54 21, November, 2014 (UTC) Dash views Yeah, I'm grabbing them whenever I get some time on the PS4 - got about 50 in an hour last night. Smurfynz (talk) 03:10, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bagger - yeah, that one and the Daemon have a single speedo gauge down on the fuel tank - hard to photograph the Daemon due to the riding position with the handlebars. I've taken the other one down until I can positively ID it as the Vader. Smurfynz (talk) 03:38, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Promotion I like reading talk pages... No one can get admin rights right now because the staff has set a limit of admins of five (all five spots are currently occupied). But no worries, Tom and Ilan are here to handle things. 13:39, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Admin You are correct about the inactive admins, sadly. However, I am unsure if I am able to make the jump to admin. I have to make sure that I meet the criteria, and I also have to carefully read over the policies more frequently. But I'll consider it! Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 15:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Images You said CJ Jr. taught you a lot of things, but you still don't license your images man. 19:17, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :I'm still friendly with you bro. Don't forget that as a patroller my job is to enforce policies including the Images. Since I'm a good guy, I'm giving you two photos to quickly teach you how to license images. ImageLicense.jpg ImageLicense2.jpg :PS: Our friend XPanettaa really thinks Smashbro is going to obey him (troll confirmed). 21:08, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Black stripes aren't such a problem, since you can easily get them off using any screenshot software to save only the "valid" part (i.e. without black stripes). What you forgot here is what 80% of users forget: the license. About our friend, I don't think he's going to calm down one day, but I don't care, so far everyone (Tom, iLan and Smash) have ignored him. Even Sean suggested him to give up, but as usual same answer "i'm a 2 good editor i did nothing wrong i'm sick of it unblock me right now". 21:23, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright, time to give you my secret tip. As an alternative of rollback, you can simply select the last "correct" version of an article in its history, click the "diff" of this version, click "edit" and save it without making any edit. It will take away any contribution made after this revision. I discovered this a few days ago, and on the few wikis where I don't have rollback, this turns out to be pretty useful. 21:32, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Everything's good except the black stripes. If you have any screengrab software please use it to take these two bitches away before uploading it to the Mammatus page. 21:42, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Green light. 21:46, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::I use Irfanview (www.irfanview.com) in Windows for simple image editing and Gimp for complex layer editing. Both completely free. Irfanview makes cropping (e.g. getting rid of your rectangles) pretty simple, just drag a rectangle around the bit you want to keep, CTRL+Y to crop, CTRL+S to save as. Smurfynz (talk) 21:50, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Looks good. :) Smurfynz (talk) 22:26, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Surfer Trivia The trivia on the Surfer states how many doors the vehicle model has, not what the in-game website states as the vehicle's passenger compacity. There was no reason to remove that. Ghasthole (talk) 20:27, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Ghasthole License You're wasting your time with the license. Any screenshot of GTA V (wherever it comes from, from you or a video) must be licensed "A screenshot of GTA V", no need to pinpoint the origin of the file. XPanettaa is definitely worse than Sean. I can already imagine him in the future at the office with the same attitude. 12:49, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle upgrades Hey man I was checking out the vehicle features page and I gotta say it is phenomenal as to how much info there is and I saw that the description for the contender in the DRL section was given as down the turn signals so I wanted to say could you change that to below as I cannot change it. And the massacre has the functioning DRL right cause we can control them unlike many others. Thanks and keep up the good work--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 13:26, November 23, 2014 (UTC) GTA V ON WII U? BREAKING NEWS Message to everyone: I have read an article that gta v wii be coming out on Wii U, Nintendo said there might be a good chance of it getting realased, but Rockstar yet did not confirmed? Reply Agree if you agree or Disagree if you disagree ArtificalPro (talk) 13:31, November 23, 2014 (UTC) This user has disagreed User:ArtificalPro (User talk:ArtificalPro And why the fuck not?. Obviously the Issi´s headlights are based on the Lifan 320, not in the Porsche. I don´t care if chinese cars are shit, its the truth. Lifan 320 are more accurate than Porsche 911´s headlights. Please, respect my point of view even if it´s annoying for you, it´s a fact that the Issi Weeny´s headlights have more resemblance to the Lifan than the Porsche. Sincerely Regards from: TechnoDrifter (talk) 19:29, November 23, 2014 (UTC)TechnoDrifterTechnoDrifter (talk) 19:29, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Bodhi dash Pretty sure it's the same (just different color/material) as Emperor_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Emperor Rhapsody_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Rhapsody Warrener_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Warrener Tornado_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Tornado Bodhi_GTAVe_Interior.png|Bodhi Smurfynz (talk) 01:58, November 24, 2014 (UTC) It's OK, I've been getting some mixed up too. Got another 45 or so interior views tonight. Of the ones you specifically asked for, we now have Daemon (not uploaded yet), Kalahari & Bifta. Smurfynz (talk) 13:31, November 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yes I agree. He's getting better. ( ) 18:09, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: I know I won't kill a blue whale for sure. I'm an animal lover and I even hate when I have to kill dogs attacking me. I hate killing animals period regardless of what they do to me. Even in Far Cry I hated to kill some animals. All animals are special in their own way and we should treat them like humans, cause they do the same stuff we do, just differently XD. ( ) 04:52, November 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well, I'd kill a cougar and not feel too bad but I hate killing dogs even if they attack me. It hurts so bad to kill one; that's like me killing my own dog. I usually leave animals alone though and avoid hitting them. Far Cry 3 is the only game I can tell you that sometimes I enjoy killing animals because you are required to do so, and sometimes it's funny. Like imagine killing a crocodile with a C4 XD. ( ) 17:10, November 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea I did. Check the Midnight Club Wiki. Sean replied there too trying to stop KidPanettaa before telling me on the Watch Dogs Wiki to block him, which I did. ( ) 17:40, November 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes I always get "I did nothing wrong" and "i'm sick of it because I'm sick of it" (which doesn't even make sense) and finally "we want to be unblocked". Those are signs of trolling. Plus every message he sends has those in it. I may be 17 but I'm no fool and I can tell a troll. ( ) 20:26, November 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8